


Shouko is Definitely NOT Crushing on Shuu

by Chibifukurou



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouko knows how to handle men... Well most men... Well pretty much anybody besides Shuu Koibuchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouko is Definitely NOT Crushing on Shuu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/gifts).



> A HUGE thank you to my beta for getting this fic whipped into shape.

*

Shouko knows one thing about men: You better get them before they get you.

 

It is how she has succeeded so well in her line of work. Every time her coworkers try to pull one over on her, she's gotten to them first. By this point, people have stopped trying to push her out.

 

Shū Koibuchi is supposed to be just another mark. He's too straitlaced to do more than flirt, but Shouko knows how to take care of that. A couple of sedatives in his glass and he's waking up with her in bed, naked. She's dressed in her best lacy, black lingerie.

 

He pretends to be shocked, but a few more drinks and her assurances that they've already had sex should do the job of getting him to ask her to have sex again. It always makes the blackmail easier when they can actually remember what they are supposed to feel guilty about.

 

Instead, he grabs his clothes and makes a break for the door, shoving her to the floor in his hurry.

 

_ Damn it!  _ She had been so sure this would work out. According to her research Shū wasn't married or in a serious relationship. Which was usually the only reason that the men she brought home were too scared to go for follow-up sex after waking up in her bed with her lying naked next to them.

 

Oh well. She has the dirty pictures she'd taken of the two of them. Once he sees those, they can get back on script. She’ll threaten him, he’ll threaten her, maybe they’ll have some hate sex. Then, she’ll get the interview with Shū's father.

 

*

 

She has his glasses. If she takes them by the Koibuchi's house, Shū won't be able to keep from introducing her to his father. If he thinks he can stall her, he'll find that he's underestimating her.

First, though, she needs to see about convincing the occupants of that weird little boarding house that they really want to move out and sell the place to her for a reasonable rate.

 

She wasn’t expecting for the occupants of the boarding house to have backup from some pretty blond pretty brat who doesn't even seem to care about how nice Shouko is trying to be. Really, why can't Shouko catch a break today?

 

*

 

Well, she doesn't make it into the Koibuchi's house, but at least Shū is willing to take her out for coffee. He actually seems embarrassed, the poor dear. He can barely manage to stutter out the words “sexual relations.” Still he tries to claim he's not the type of person who would do such a thing. Like she hasn't heard the same line from most of the men she sleeps with. 'I'm not that type of person. You must have done something to me!'

 

It's true, of course. These days she does do a little something to them, but back when she was young and naïve she hadn't been that lucky. No, in her eyes, any man who claimed innocence was probably twice as guilty. She takes pleasure in flipping her phone open and showing off the photo of them she'd taken while Shū was still unconscious.

 

He doesn't threaten her. Not even a little bit. Doesn't yell, or try to grab her. Not even when she showed him her picture. They always try something, but he's just too calm. Maybe he's the type who will send somebody to her house for a 'Talk'. She'll have to let her neighbors know to keep an eye out for him.

 

If Shu is the type who wants to go Shouko's boss, he'll be shit out of luck. Her boss is familiar with her methods. He's even recommended improvements over the years.

For now it's just a waiting game, to see what he's willing to offer her in order to get her to forget all about their little dalliance.

 

*

 

Shū doesn't seem to be getting with the picture. He's not doing anything. So she sets up another meeting. This time she doesn't bother trying to act sweet or like she's just trying to spend more time with him. When he asks what she wants, she gets straight to the point. She wants a meeting with his father. Or else.

 

He still doesn't threaten her, but he's also a lot more in control. That adorable little stutter is gone, and he's all business—which is almost as cute as his stutter. Still, he's going to meet her at the bar. And then she'll either get her meeting with Shū's father or she gets more blackmail material. Either way works for her

 

*

A virgin? Shū isn't supposed to be some blushing virgin she'd taken advantage of. He's supposed to be a dirty old man, just like his father. She's not supposed to feel guilty about doing her job.

 

Shouko was so busy wrapping her head around the idea of trying to blackmail a virgin with photos of them having sex, that she'd completely forgotten to get Shū's father to approve her company's development.

 

*

 

Damn it. She is really drunk. And stupid Shū won't stop calling her. She's trying to be nice. As soon as she gets what she needs she’ll leave him alone. What does he even want with her?

 

She stutters out something about being drunk and vaguely hears Shū yelling something as she falls asleep. She wakes up with a jolt as what he was yelling registers. He thinks she's taken something, and now he's coming to save her. She could clean herself up and act all coy when he arrives but she has an idea for something funnier. Where is that bottle of painkillers?

 

Predictably, he freaks when he comes in and finds her sprawled across the couch, an open bottle of pills spilled beside her. Shū busts through the door that, she'd carefully left unlocked. Listening, she pretends to be unconscious, waiting for him to take a picture of her body.  To prove her right, that he's just a bad as all her other marks. When she doesn't hear anything she sits up: “Psych!”

 

He comes towards her flailing. She expects him to hit her.  _ Good. _ Finally, something she knows how to handle, but he just keeps flailing. It barely hurts when he slaps her, and he's crying as he storms back out.

 

Shouko tries to convince herself that he's just being a typical man, thinking that his dick changed her life so much that she'd rather kill herself. He'd looked so worried though, and hadn't tried to take advantage of her being drunk. Hadn't taken incriminating photos or threatened her in order to get her to stop blackmailing him.

 

_ No _ ! She isn't going to fall into that trap. Shū isn't some nice, innocent boy. No matter how cute…Just the liquor talking. She could keep herself together. Shū had just been trying to get on her good side. Once this development deal has gone through, she’ll forget all about Shū Koibuchi and how nice and handsome he was. Right now she needs to get some rest. She’s still drunk, and she has an early work day tomorrow.

She isn't going to fall for the mark.

She’s not.

 

Really!

 

*


End file.
